Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence, there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
Journal of the American Chemical Society 1995, 117, 3008-3021, discloses bis-phenoxides without dative bonds.
Journal of the American Chemical Society (2005), 127(44), 15528-15535, discloses compounds with no dative bonds.
WO 2003091262 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,848 disclose bridged bi-aromatic catalyst complexes typically bridged via two heteroatoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,058,373 discloses complexes represented by the formula:
where T3 is a divalent hydrocarbon or silane group having from 3 to 20 atoms not counting hydrogen, or an inertly substituted derivative thereof.
Other references of interest include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,420,847; WO 2012/027448; U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,029,487; 5,889,134; 6,020,452; US 2013/0144018; US 2004/0005984; US 2004/0010103; US 2004/0014950; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,841,502; 6,869,904; US 2005/0080281; U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,276; US 2005/0164872; U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,256; US 2006/0211892; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,126,031; 7,241,715; US 2008/0269470; U.S. Pat. No. 7,659,415; US 2006/0025548; US 2006/0052554; U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,292; US 2006/0205588; U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,714; Inorganic Chemistry (2000), 39(16), 3696-3704; Tetrahedron Letters (1998), 39(43), 7917-7920; Journal of Organic Chemistry (1999), 64(21), 7940-7956; Journal of the American Chemical Society (2000), 122(10), 2252-2260; Journal of Organic Chemistry (1999), 64(12), 4222-4223; Journal of Organic Chemistry (2010), 75(20), 6941-6952; Journal of Physical Chemistry (1993), 97(25), 6590-1; Brook, Acc. Chem. Res. 1974, 7, 77; Ghose, B., Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 1979, 164(1), 11-18; Organomatallics, 1997, 16(20), 4240-4242; Journal of Macromolecular Science, Part A, Pure and Applied Chemistry (2007) 44, 977-987; and Journal of the American Chemical Society 2010, 132(16), 5566-5567.
There is still a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve specific polymer properties, such as low molecular weights, increased conversion or comonomer incorporation, or to alter comonomer distribution without deteriorating the resulting polymer's properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to novel catalyst compounds, catalysts systems comprising such compounds, and processes for the polymerization of olefins using such compounds and systems.